The back of the store
by Ortoyoga
Summary: Jonesy can't get Nikki out of his head after their big break up, and he doesn't want to make those 3 months together go to waste...Will Jonesy's dreams of getting Nikki back and maybe getting something more in reward come true? For 6teens and older.
1. Prologue

**The Back of the store**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any 6teen characters. Shame, cause I would like to :)_

_**Warning! **The fic below is not for anyoneunder 18, because of it's content. Rated "M", because of language and strong sexual topic and scenes._

_**Side notes:** _

_1. I'm a big fan of that show and It's a big shame it's not more „adult" like . It has a great potential for that, and terrific animation style, but I still like to watch it, even if I could be considered „too old" to watch a teen show._

_2. I'm also a big fan of Jonesy-Nikki relationship. I think about writing a fic including another fresh relationship(I won't tell because if I ever write that story there would be no surprise. But I really support the theory they have something going on... )_

_3. All author's notes and comments are in italics and are not part of the story. _

_ 4. The whole story begins a week after Nikki and Jonesy broke up in "Unhappy Anniversary" episode. I hope it wasn't such a big spoiler for those who didn't see that episode._

_5. And, the most important thing- that's my first fic ever, hope you like it._

**1- Brand new job  
**

Jonesy was more than happy when he found a brand new job in the mall- he was employed in Bargain Booty, store where you could buy anything for a insanely low price. What was even better- it was just by the Khaki Barn, and that means all day watching chicks buying sexy things. But one thing was most important- he could look at Nikki for hours and she couldn't even see him scoping her whole little body, because she didn't even know where he was working... for now. If the rest of the gang won't tell her, he insisted to keep that little secret.

Yes, Jonesy's mind was full of perverted thoughts about Nikki, but who could blame him- he was a 16-years old (nearly 17 to be exact) guy, whose hormones were working 24h a day 7 days a week. But he was her friend, and even if he had feelings for her, he couldn't admit them, especially after they broke up when their 3-month anniversary became disaster.

It was only a week ago, and both tried to forget what happened between them, but Nikki was still in his head. And probably vice versa, Nikki was still sometimes staring at him when she thought he couldn't see that. But Jonesy had girl-sensitive senses and always knew when a chick was interested in him.

She was there now, sitting by the counter, with usual angry grin on her face when any of "the Clones" was near, and working in a Khaki Barn meant having 3 Clones nearby for a whole day. Damn, she was adorable, no matter in what mood she was. Jonesy could stare at her for hours and never be bored.

-Yo dude, what's up? – Jude appeared from nowhere, skating insanely fast as always and waking up Jonesy from a day-dream about Nikki.

-Jude, I'm in a middle of something!

-You don't seem to be very busy dude. But maybe You could help me out?

-Yeah, right. How can I help you bro?

-Well dude, I'm looking for a nice present for a gi... a friend of mine, you know, but I have about... –He checked all his pockets and his wallet- ... well, 3 bucks, a nickle and this piece of hot-dog from yesterday.

-And whose the lucky lady my man? – Jonesy's girl senses could tell that Jude was looking for something for a girl he likes. He had this written on his face.

-Naaaah, You really don't know her dude... R-E-A-L-L-Y, I'm 100 sure of that!

It was obvious that Jude was hiding something, but Jonesy decided not to interrogate his friend. If he didn't want to tell him, it was his business, besides, Jonesy got his own problems.

-All right, I'll try to find something for a reasonable price... As my dude You will get a discount. But don't tell anyone!

-Thanks bro, I owe you one! I know You know that I don't know much about girls and stuff and I know that You know about such things, so... –Jude, like always, was speaking in his usual brainstorm language.

-So You came here to seek for a good advice, am I right?

-You can say that dude.

-And what does she like. You can say something more about her, can't You?

-Well... I'm not sure if I can, but... Well, I think I like her, she's cute, and you know what I'm saying dude... I'm not the smart one, but I think she deserves a small gift or something... Wow, It's late, see ya later dude, hope you will think of something good, I'll come back here... some time later... – Jude was clearly avoiding the answer, making his speech even less understandable, but that was not Jonesy's concern. He will think about a good present for Jude's new girl later, and now, to work... If you can call starring at girl's breasts and butt "working".

-----

_Weeeeellll, that's the first part, a little introduction. More coming soon_


	2. A word of advice

_So, here's part two . I hope you like it._**  
**

**  
A word of advice  
**

The truth was, Jonesy tried not to think about her. About her voice, about her smile, and about her gorgeous body too. Damn, she was hot and Jonesy sometimes was even undressing her in his mind.

Yes, he tried to get this perverted thoughts about Nikki out of his head, she was his best friend after all. He even tried the "chick-therapy" and within the past week he already dated 4 girls, just to forget about this 3-month serious relationship with Nikki. But even this didn't help.

-Hi Jonesy, I've got a short brake, and I think You could help me with oooooone little thing... – Now it was Caitlin's turn to show up. And she really saved him from another perverted day-dream.

-Ola senorita, how can I help you babe?

-Well Jonesy, I'm still trying to pay the debt on my dad's credit card, so I don't have much money and... and You know, there's this friend of mine and I... Oh, You know.

-Yeah, I get what You mean. How much do you have?

-5 dollars and some spare change.

-Well, finding something for such a low price would be hard, but there's nothing impossible for Dr Jonesy! How's this guy... I mean... friend like? What does he like?

-Hmmmm... Oh, He's a really great guy, the funny party soul, and like some sports, You know the type... Well, that's all I can tell right now. Can You find something?

-I can get it for You for free, but there will be another price than money for that... –The heart melting-smile, Jonesy's trademark, appeared on his face.

-Jonesy, I know You've got something perverted on your mind! – Cait was used to Jonesy's friendly, although perv jokes. Anyway, she was good looking girl and that was nice of him, even if that way of complimenting a girl was awkward sometimes.

-No, no, that's not it... Well yes, I've got some baaaaaaaad things on my mind, but this time It's not 'bout you babe. I've got to ask you something though.

-Is it about Nikki?

-What are You, some kind of psychic? –Jonesy's face became more like the famous "Scream" mask for a second.

-No, we, girls, know such things... And don't tell Nikki that I told You that... she was asking me about "Jonesy" problem yesterday.

-You're kidding, right?

-Aaaaw, Jonesy, You guys are so blind sometimes. She still got feelings for you stupid!

-Yeah, yeah, I know that, but... why can't she admit it and why we can't be together again?

-You don't know Nikki... or maybe You do, better than any of us, but that's just her way to be...

-I don't understand. –Jonesy really had no clue, even with his girl-experience he couldn't understand girl thoughts.

-Just as I said, You guys are soooo shallow. But enough about that, what did You wanted to ask?

-I will say that straight... How can I win her back? It's our post-break up time and all, and I don't want to be too mean or too fast... Well, You know.

-I'm not Nikki, and if it was about me, I would be angry if a guy started to hit on me after a break up, eat a ton of ice-cream and then look for another guy to cheer me up, but Nikki is different. She likes that type of bravery and she likes guys who know what they want. And, obviously, You want Nikki. –Even if Caitlin wasn't lucky with dates and couldn't find a right guy for herself, she indeed knew a lot about relationships. Yes, almost anything about them she learned from a girlie magazines and romantic comedies, but she was really helpful sometimes.

-In every meaning of "want" I must say..

-Oh shut up Jonesy, you should get some psychological treatment for your sexual oriented mind! –She lightly hit him in the arm.

-Oh, You're saying I'm not turning her on? Cause I must say, she's the hottest conchita I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of girls in my life.

-Jeeeez, ask her yourself, I'm not telling you such things you perv! Anyway, did you thought about something for that guy I told you?

-Sure, this might be good... –Jonesy handed out a really nice looking sports watch.

-Wow, that's really nice, I think he will like it! So, here's 5 bucks.

-Today there's a 100 discount for you, Cait. Thanks for your help, I'll try to talk with Nikki.

-Try that Jonesy, You won't regret. All right, I've gotta go! See ya later! Wish You luck!

-I'm gonna need it... damn it! She's right! – Jonesy said to himself and tried to think of some speech he will give Nikki, if he decide to speak with her of course.

-----

Riiight, the story gets deeper. R&R if you can :)


	3. The argument starts

_This part strangely became shorter, I really don't know why. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
_

**  
The argument starts  
**

-Stay put Jonesy, be strong, try not to act like a fool, she's yours, You know it, You want it, so do It! – Jonesy was talking to himself as he left the store earlier to catch Nikki in the Khaki Barn.

-Welcome to Khaki Barn! How can I help You! –Kirsten, one of the Clones, jumped out from behind of the pile of clothes waiting to be folded.

-JeeeezusFuckinChrist, do you want to kill somebody by popping out of nowhere like that? – Jonesy hated when the Clones did that and wasn't afraid to say it loudly.

-Oh, It's You... We've told You, You're not welcome here, You were fired, remember?

-Aaaaaw, it hurts me soooo bad! –Being with Nikki for 3 months made Jonesy a way more sarcastic guy- Now cut that crap and tell me, Nikki's around?

-No need to be rude, I might check it out... Hey, Nikki, your lover boy is here! –Kirsten shouted it so loudly that half of the mall could hear.

Nikki appeared a second later from behind the counter.

-Oh... Hi, Jonesy. And for your information Kirsten, this man is not my "lover boy". –That "Hi" was said so coldly that Jonesy got the goosebumps al over his body. He felt like the man hit by the blizzard in the middle of Himalayan Mountains.

-Errrr... Hi Nik... I just wanted to talk to...

-I don't have time right now, I'm working, see? That's something You never do. –Her sarcastic mood was at it's best, she could hit him with such cruel jokes for whole day. But Jonesy was hard, he knew her form kindergarten for god's sake, he was almost impervious to her malice.

-I don't have time to joke around Nikki. It's important that I speak with You. Now. No arguments.

-Oooooh, so much angst. How You'll gonna make me speak with You?

"Be hard as a rock Jonesy, be tough, be decisive, make something that will give you advantage"- Many thoughts were running through his mind, and Jonesy chose one, which he considered as the best solution.

He jumped above the counter, grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her closer to him. And in a same moment he kissed her, he was to fast to give her time to resist. The Clones were watching this scene shocked. But not as shocked as Nikki, who finally understood what is happening.

-And what the hell was that you... you... – She pushed him away and looked him straight into the eyes.

-It was spontaneous Nik. Couldn't help it, my body was acting faster than my will...

-And You think that It was funny or what? Cause I don't think it was, you... you... dick!- she cursed, not finding the better word on her mind at the moment.

-I can be a dick, I can live with that. It's you who try to escape the responsibility...

-What responsibility? What are you talking about? Are you completely insane Jonesy? What did you eat today?

-You can cut that angry sarcasm out Nik. We're leaving. Say goodbye to the Clones!

He pulled her hand again and dragged her out of Khaki. And Clones were still with their jaws on the floor.

----

_Can't wait to see what's next, and you:)_


	4. The argument is resolved

_This time again- a shorter one. But I can say it's intense much more then previous one._**  
**

**  
The argument... is resolved  
**

-What do you think you're doing you moron! Let me go! You hear! –Nikki was really pissed of because of Jonesy's behavior. Well, "pissed" is a really delicate word for her state.

-I'm using a shock therapy just to talk with You!

-About what?

-About us!

-There's no "us" Jonesy, remember? We broke up, I'm still angry because of that stupid anniversary thing! Just live with it you idiot, no more some darn love relationship, it's over! We still can be friends, though now I doubt it's possible! Are you even listening to me?

Jonesy wasn't listening. He dragged Nikki to his store and closed the door behind them.

-Whaaaat? You work HERE? Just a few steps from Khaki? How come I didn't know of that? What were you thinking not telling me this? I'm gonna... –Nikki wanted to release her anger, but Jonesy stopped her.

-Now we can talk. Calmly and without shouting.

-I will shout whenever I want to! Let me go or I hang your guts in my room as a trophy!

-So, You're saying it's all over?

-Yes, definitely –Nikki's voice was toned down, but she still sounded angry

.  
-And those 3 months mean nothing to You?

-I didn't say that, it was just... –She started loosing her 100 confidence.

-Admit that you didn't like our dates!

-I... –Nikki didn't know what to say.

-Say, that I was a bad guy and didn't care of you and I ignored your needs!

-Wait I didn't... –Jonesy had the initiative for sure.

-Say that I'm a bad kisser!

-And what that supposed to mean? It has nothing to do with...

-So admit it. –Jonesy started his full scale attack.

-Ok, You're an awesome kisser, and yes, You did care about me...

-Did? I still care Nikki. More than you imagine. –Another Jonesy's trademark, puppy eyes, was in use. He knew that Nikki couldn't resist that.

There was a long moment of silence, and then Jonesy said:

-So, why we can't get back to each other?

-It's just... I don't want to argue with You anymore. It was great when we were friends and could be angry on each other sometimes. And when we were dating... It just wasn't the same. Even our gang accepted this relationship but... I hate to think that some day it might be over... And that really scares me. And I mean REALLY Jonesy. I like being with You, I like the way You treat me and your kisses... well, You know the drill... But I just can't... Damn, It all would be so much simpler if we just stayed friends and not involved into whole this shitty mess...

-And You think we would be the only couple in the world which argued and had such doubts as we have now? Are we the only pair which has it's ups-and-downs? Think for a second stupid girl!

There was another long moment of silence. Really long. And then Jonesy's smile killed last doubts in Nikki's head.

-So, have you made up your mind? –He said.

-I hate it when You sound reasonable, I really do, Jonesy. –And then she jumped into his arms.

-Whoa, is that a "Welcome back Jonesy"? –He melted her again with his smile, holding her.

-No, that is. –Their lips met, and then their tongues.

-I missed that, miss Wong.

-And I missed it too, mr Garcia- They started to kiss again, without taking a break. The kiss was so wild, that someone could think they didn't see each other in a million years.

Nikki was practically not touching the ground as Jonesy was holding her tightly. They moved to the back of the Bargain Booty store.

-Wow, it's a little too dark in here Jonesy.

-Isn't that romantic? –Jonesy sat her on a desk, after he thrown down papers and some stuff laid on it, and started to kiss her neck.

-It would be more romantic if I could see whole You.

-And by whole You mean... –Jonesy raised his eyebrow.

-Do You always have to think about sex you perv?

-I can't help it when I look at you, gorgeous... –He turned on the light and continued his tongue trip around Nikki's neck, while she took his shirt off. She played with his hair a bit and pressed his head strongly to her neck, almost begging him to continue his tongue-art.

They were half-laid on the table when Nikki felt something. pressing against her leg.

-Jonesy, your... It's... –She gasped.

-Sorry, can't do anything about that. It's You. -He said and gone further down with his tongue to her neckline. –Is it bothering You?

-Not so much... I think. –She smiled and blushed right after she realized what she was thinking.

-And what do those red cheeks mean miss Wong? Are You thinking of something bad? Tell me, I might help make those naughty thoughts come true... –Jonesy continued his teasing.

-I'm not answering that question. –She blushed again.

-So who's the perverted one now?-While he was teasing her more and more, he stripped of her tank top, revealing her beautiful black bra.

-Wow... –He only managed to say that. Nikki instinctively crossed hands on her chest and blushed.

-What's the matter Nik? Is it too fast? –He asked gently.

-No I just... I'm not sure if we should... –She couldn't recognize herself, and nor did Jonesy- Nikki's more delicate and shameful side was new to both of them.

-If You don't want me to continue, I'll stop. We can wait...

-No, that's really nice... don't stop...

Jonesy unbuttoned her baggy trousers and they've fallen lightly onto the floor.

-Ow, holy... Nikki, is that a cute tiny pink heart on those panties? –Jonesy couldn't believe that such "hard" girl could wear such nice black underwear with a heart on the front.

-You don't like it? –She blushed when she saw his eyes scoping every inch of her crotch.

-No, they're beautiful... They're just... I didn't suspect you could wear such damn sexy underwear.

-Sexy? –She asked, as she still had some doubts about her beauty and all.

-Girl, when I see you like that I... I can't get my eyes of you! –Saying that he put his head on her belly and started to lick her little bellybutton.

-I... Oh, that tickles... Don't stop... – She giggled and let Jonesy do the work.

But as they were enjoying this moment and Jonesy gently wanted to take off her bra, there was a knocking on the Bargain Booty's door...

-------

_Hah, you probably knew it just can't go so smooth like that. Who the hell is interrupting this precious moment? You're gonna know when you read next chapter._


	5. Bad Timing

_My inspiration probably escaped somewhere, cause this one is shorter too. But with a cliff hanger in the end :)_**  
**

**Bad timing  
**

-Ah, dammit, bad timing hombre, no matter who You are I'm not gonna spoil this moment... –Jonesy was talking to himself, as knocking become louder and harder.

-Maybe You should check it out, it sounds really desperate... –Both of them were out of romantic mood and pissed because of that.

-Don't dress up Nik, I'll just kick that annoying knocker, whoever it is, and we can continue our little tete-a-tete... –He smiled and raised his eyebrow looking at half-naked Nikki, wearing only her bra and cute black panties with a heart on their front.

"I wonder what's beneath this sexy underwear" –Jonesy's mind was orbiting around one topic.

-Ok, don't let me wait too long... You know how impatient I am... –Nikki said and then blushed when she realized, how eager she was to continue what they've started.

-You can bet girl that I'll be here faster than you can say "Nikki is goddamn hot!"

She smiled and send him a little kiss when he put his T-shirt back on and left the back of the store quickly to see, who was interrupting their precious time together.

Jonesy opened the door and didn't even have time to say one word.

-Duuuuuuude, great you're still here, I've been starting to worry 'bout you not selling anything for me and my...errrr... friend. –Jude was standing there with his usual "I'm from outer space" smile and didn't even ask if he can come in- he just rushed inside.

-Wait, wait, wait dude! Don't enter just like that... –Jonesy panicked a little when thought about a "little secret" he left at the back.

-Well, I'm already here, so... Whatcha got for me bro? Anything special for my... friend?

-Well... I forgot to find something, You know dude, I was too busy... –Jonesy tried to get rid of Jude as fast as he can.

-No problemo, I'm free today, I can help You seeking this... thing or whatever. There's gotta be something, You've got, like, everything here dude! –And again, without even bothering to ask Jude started to search for something, anything that could be useful and nice for a... friend of his.

-Well just check those shelves and see if You like anything. It's free for you bro!

Jonesy started to hurry Jude after about one minute, just to be sure he won't find out what (or rather- who) is in the back. He prayed for one little, tiny itsy bitsy thing that Jude would like and then off we go, back to Nikki...

But it couldn't be so simple. Jude looked through all the shelves in the store and then said:

-Eh, there's nothing I can get for this friend You know, can I check the back? Theres gotta be something! –He said that so loudly that it could be heard even in the back.

Jonesy heard a loud noise from there, which sounded like someone who fall of the table or jumped off it and tried to hide.

"Where is she gonna hide, damn, there's no place she could! Oh shit, we're just soooo in trouble" -Jonesy's imagination was now showing him Jude walking into the back, seeing Nikki half naked and... Well, Jude wasn't good at keeping the secrets, especially when it goes for secrets like THAT one!

- Dude, do you have something alive back there? – Jude asked and in the same moment opened the door leading to the back of the store...

---------

_R&R if you liked it. I hope you did :)_


	6. Sometimes you have to lie, dude

_Riiiight, the next chapter. Almost everything is resolved here, the story is almost ending.  
_

**Sometimes you have to lie, dude**

-Jude, don't walk... –Jonesy tried to stop his friend but it was too late.

-... in there. Fuck, we're dead. –He added to himself when he saw Jude's face expression.

-Hi there Jude. I can explain everything. Really. –Nikki tried to look as innocent as possible, but even Jude could understand the situation. Maybe not fully, but seeing Nikki only in her bra and panties, trying to find her tank top among the mess in the back of Jonesy's work place... You don't have to be a genius to sum up all of that.

But Nikki tried to convince that there's nothing suspicious here...

-I know what you think Jude, but that's all a mistake. You see, I was looking for some cheap new top and trousers for me and I thought of Jonesy's store, 'cause he's got everything here and it cheap... and he just... uhmmm... he don't have a changing room here so he let me check that nice top... and, so, here I am.

"This lie was really weak, but maybe Jude will fall for that"- she thought to herself.

-But, I thought you didn't know that Jonesy's working here, he asked not to tell you...

"Damn, even Jude could figure this out. We're doomed"- This time Nikki's imagination showed some nasty pictures of her friends looking at her like she was a slut or something.

-Jude, it's all wrong! –Jonesy recovered from the shock and joined the conversation. –I couldn't keep that from Nikki for long so I... errr... so I told her where I work.

-Really? –Jude voice sounded like he was not convinced, but there was still hope for those two.

-Yeah, REALLY! –They simultaneously shouted the answer.

-Ok, sorry Nikki, I should knock first before I went inside. –He turned around and then told to Jonesy's ear. –I don't know if I can say that but this dudette looks very nice in that outfit...

-I've heard that! Get out! Uhmmmm... both of you! –She tried to be even more convincing by throwing Jonesy out too.

-Right, right, we're going, sorry to bother You Nik! –Jonesy pushed Jude out of the small room and winked at her. –I'll be back in a minute. –He whispered and closed the door.

Nikki turned off the light and started to think... "Too bad it couldn't last longer... Those were pretty nice minutes with Jonesy there... Ahhhhhh..." –Nikki closed her eyes and let her imagination do the rest. There was nothing else which could spoil the moment. And she had to admit to herself, that deep down the heart, she was waiting for such situation. And she smiled to herself realizing that. And while dreaming, all her senses were concentrated on things such as "What will I do with Jonesy when he get's back? Am I a big perv or something doing it? What will others think of that? Will it hurt? Am I right? Should I wait? Do he have a condom? I don't want to be pregnant , not now..." All noises from the real world were volumed down as storm of thoughts began in Nikki's head.

Meanwhile Jude said something that almost made Jonesy just fall on the floor and laugh.

-So, you're convinced now Jude? We didn't do anything wrong, right?

-Well, I didn't say you did dude, that was just a Nikki in the underwear that hit me, and I didn't think you did anything... Wait! What do you mean by "doing something wrong"? I think I'm missing some point...

-So you didn't assume that we...

-We what? –Jude looked at Jonesy with eyes that were saying "What the hell do you mean?"

-Ha ha, Jude, You're just hilarious sometimes! – Jonesy smiled. So they were "clean" after all. Jude's lack of any experience and his mind orbiting somewhere near Alpha Centauri saved them from being accused of something.

-Okay Jude, be back here tomorrow, I'm not fired yet, so You can come and pick something up for that new girlfriend of yours.

I can't call her a girlfriend dude, but... –Jude was definitely not going to continue this subject- Woooo, I gotta go bro, see ya later! –And he ride off on his skateboard.

Now, Jonesy could finally have some time alone with his love.

----

_Yup, the next part will be somekind of "Mature content" one, so watch out :)_


	7. The action

_The grande finale. If you're under 18, don't read. Hell, I know that every underaged who read that will continue with the story :)_**  
**

**  
The action  
**

-Riiiight, where were we? –That rhetorical question wasn't really needed, so Jonesy took of his shirt and got back to "work".

It was a long and passionate foreplay, with lips and fingers here and there, and Nikki ended up completely naked. She was blushing and turned on at the same time so strongly that her usually pale skin turned to something more like "tomato red". She turned even more red, if it's possible, when she saw Jonesy taking off his boxers and laying next to her.

-So, beautiful, are you ready? –He asked to be sure if they both want that.

-I... Jonesy, have you... done that before?

-No Nik. You have the honor to be the first... and let's hope that last. –Even in this situation he couldn't resist to make some jokes. –I saved that for you, what made you think otherwise?

-Oh, you know... You're such a perv, and that hundred of girls you've been dating... Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that...

-Not taken... –He hugged her strongly and their lips connected again. Nikki felt Jonesy's excitement, literally pressing at her stomach. She lifted her body a little upwards, to make them both more comfortable. Then one thought hit her like a truck.

-Jonesy, wait... but what about... –She couldn't believe that she had problems saying such word. It was not the problem before, she even exchanged some sex jokes with Jonesy when they were still "only" friends, not lovers.

-I've got all here, sweety. I work in a store where you can find anything, remember? –He took a small square pack out of his pair of jeans and unpacked the condom.

-Wow, It almost feels like you have planned it a week ago or something. –She smiled and gave Jonesy a strong kiss to give him a signal, that she's ready for anything. She closed her eyes and laid on her back. The table was not the most comfortable place, but it was big enough for them both not to fall down onto the floor.

She wasn't prepared for the pain though. Jonesy saw Nikki clenching her teeth and stopped moving.

-I can stop anytime you want Nik... –He said gently and in very caring tone.

She looked into his brown eyes, staring at her from above. She totally drowned in them. She knew that she loved the owner of those eyes.

-Please, continue... It's... nothing... –She gasped and Jonesy continued. The pain was so big that some tears have flowed out of her eyes.

-No, I can't... Don't make yourself to do it if it hurts... please, we have all time in the world... –Jonesy stopped, this time for good. He didn't want to hurt her and just hugged her, so she could cry at his chest.

-I'm so sorry Jonesy... I'm pathet...

-Shhhh girl, you're not... –Jonesy didn't let her finish. –We can do this other time, am I right? –He gently started to run his fingers through her hair and put his lips on her forehead.

She nodded her head to confirm his words and just cuddled into his arms. She have fallen asleep right after that.

------

_Only thing left is epilogue, coming right after that._


	8. Epilogue

_Now, here's epilogue to tie some things up. I'm gonna continue with this plot line. If I ever write another 6teen story_ _those event's you've read will not be forgotten._

**  
Epilogue**

She woke up an hour later. The pain was gone, but Jonesy was still there, sleeping and his big arms were still around her.

"He's so sweet when he sleeps" –Nikki thought and tried to gently unravel from his hug. She managed to do that and quickly dressed up.

"Note to self: Take a bath as quickly as possible". -She was planning to take a shower about three or four times.

Then she blushed when he saw every part of Jonesy but the shy and delicate Nikki was quickly replaced by her usual temper. And she realized that she must be under Jonesy's evil spell or something, because she was thinking about him as "damn hot" right now.

-When did I turn to such a pervert? –She said to herself, but couldn't get her eyes off Jonesy. And finally she decided to wake him up.

-Hey, Casanova, time to get up and comfort your girlfriend! I need a hug and a kiss before I go home! –She shouted into his ear.

-Whoooaaaaaa... ouch! –Jonesy fell off the table and jumped a second later as he was completely naked and felt that chilling cold of the floor.

Nikki burst into laugh.

-That's not funny... –He said that with a little anger in his voice, but then added with a smile -... It's good to see you all happy and all though.

-And I'm happy to see You Jonesy, but better put your clothes on, they're gonna close the mall in about 15 minutes.

-So?

-So we should go. I've got to get up at 7am, we're still going to school, remember?

-Aaaaaw, and I thought we could stay at the mall... all night –He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

-Not a chance, I'd love to but I remember you saying "We have all the time in the world"...

-Yeah, You're probably right.

-I'm always right.

They started a little friendly fight, poking each other. Jonesy grabbed Nikki from behind and lifted her.

-Hey, put me down! Or I'll kick you in your...

-You do that and there won't be any chance we can have sex.

-Oh, I could live with that.

-You could? How You're so sure? –He was teasing her. And she liked that.

-Well, maybe I'll wait till the next time we do it and after that I'll decide to kick you!

-Sounds fair for me!

-Ok, but that's our secret, right? –Nikki knew that no one in the gang should know about what they did. Not for now for sure.

-Imagine that I told Jen about today... She would kill me instantly after hearing the word starting with "S" and ending with "X".

They both laughed and exchanged a deep kiss. Jonesy closed the store and walked Nikki to her house. They kissed just one more time before she disappeared behind the door.

-Jonesy Garcia, you're the luckiest man on earth today! There's a bright future before you! –He said to himself and headed home. And he was right- his love relationship with Nikki never was so, let's say, well developed, and nothing was going to change that for a long time. At least he hoped that. His dream girl was now not a dream, but a real one. That tough break up after 3 months of dating just speeded things up in someway. Maybe it was too fast? But as no one besides them two knew what happened, there was no danger at all.

"Let's hope it stays that way for a looooong time." –He thought before he got home.

-----**To be continued**-----

_Aye, that's all mates. Some time soon there will be another story, if I get a chance to find a little time to do that._


End file.
